highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SweetMagicalBean/DustGaze my first and most beloved OC
~DustGaze~ STATISTICS Friendship Trust Percentage :::::LIFE STORY::::: Dustkit was adopted into a clan called Falcon clan she never knew her parents but the leader Twigstar rasised her as her own a little while after Dustkit was brought up to be Dustpaw Falcon clan was destroyed by a rival clan Dustpaw escaped with her life soon finding Oak clan that kindly took her in she became very close with the leader Oakstar who watched out for Dustpaw carfully Oakstars mate Blazestar was just as kind but they were not so close still not finishing apprenticeship Dustpaw found herself without a clan once more somehow she had lost her family once again though this time it was a storms fault and she was mad! not really thinking she became a rouge for some time keeping with her name Dust until she met a new friend who claimed to have been from a clan called Blossom clan she became closer with this friend named Emberpaw at the time and Ember took her back to blossom clan where Dust met Rainstar she was able to stay in the clan for much longer and soon became Dusgazer Rainstars deputy had past in a battle a few moons after Dust became a warrior Rainstar made Dust the deputy Emberpelt who had been given her warrior name the same night as Dustgazer was a little dissapointed but glad for her friend not many days past when this clan was ambushed out of their camp and left with nothing Rainstar had died leaving Dustgazer to be Duststar though for a while she never became Duststar she styed as just Dustgazer leading her little group of the clanmates that survived she soon changed her name just Dustgaze as in a small battle with a badger almost took one of her eyes though it didnt she still got blurry in her left eye at times after a while she decide to remake the clan and start as Duststar Emberpelt helped her make this clan though her old clanmates never survived that long they called the clan Falcon clan after the first clan that adopted Dustgaze soon after starting this clan and recruiting members of rouges her clan was thriving she even got to reunite with Oakstar who now went as Oaktail she became great friends with her senior warriors that stuck with her longest first off Emberpelt after her Oaktail and Sandstorm Fetherdrop became close with her more than just a friend and they ended up having two amazing kits who grew up to be Toxicclaws and Treepelt they stuck with Falcon clan as long as they could but when their father abandoned the family they could not bare seeing their family like this and left with deep saddness they would still come around to see their mother once in a while though after a few moons past of that and her deputy Reedfang died Dust made one of her newer members the deputy after her senor warriors told her it was a great choice Raine had become her deputy Dust allowed him to keep his rouge name and soon became very fond of him and him became very fond of her they soon adopted a kit whothe clan had adopted called Oakkit though Oakkit only lived to be a few moons old after they adopted him he died in a raid as well as his father Duststar had given up really at that point in finding love she made one of her other closest friends her deputy Domino he too was allowed to keep his rouge name after a few moons a new cat came to camp not meaning to though it had been forever since a new cat was recruited into the clan but he proved himself worthy and joined Falcon clan SparrowReef acted as the second deputy the back up deputy in case Domino was busy or feeling ill Duststar was careful this time but soon could no longer bare not being Sparrows mate after he asked her many times she finally said yes and they had three kits Brightkit,Ravenkit, and Acornkit the three did not last as the died as apprentices in a way Dust never spoke of again Sparowreef soon died protecting the clan bravely and Dust was again left with no family other then her friends her small group of friends had grown bigger though it was now Oaktail Sandstorm Emberpelt Domino Peanut and Madie though Madie and Peanut just joined they sparked a connection with Dust and soon they all became very close they later got their warrior names but anyways there was Emerald eyes and Neve but you cant forget the weird but truly great bond beween Duststar and her wolf friend Stealth who stayed loyal to Dust but clearly could not join the clan after many moons Dust dissapeared never to be seen until one day when... (until I start roleplaying as her again really sorry its long but she had a long life) Screenshot 2018-01-02 at 9.09.21 PM.png|Dustgaze(star) Category:Blog posts